DE 25 43 082 C3 discloses a process of this type. In this known process for applying dispersion electrodeposits, potassium cyanide as a free cyanide is used as a supporting electrolyte. Suited as wetting agents for the known process are, inter alia, Turkey-red oil, sulphonated oleate ester, and fatty alcohol sulphonate. The known process is used to galvanize metal objects such as frames at current densities from to 1 to 5 A/dm.sup.2.